Just One Dare
by SparkleParker
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez never met. But what happens when a game of truth or dare bring together two complete strangers? What will happen when they finally meet? Will they get along or completely hate each other? Read And Find Out!
1. Truth or dare?

On one calm summer evening, five friends decided to play a game of truth or dare. Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, and Jason Cross were all scattered around the Evans living room.

"Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Uh, dare," said Troy as he sat down on a chair.

A mischievous smile started to creep up her face, "I dare you to call someone from West High and ask them on a date, then you have to go on the date."

"What! What kind of dare is that?!? And how will I even get the number of someone from West High, we go to East High Sharpay, if you didn't know!?"

"I am Miss.Sharpay Evans, I can get any phone number of any student from any school. I have my ways... I'll be right back, don't do anything!" Sharpay ran up the stairs and came back down carrying a thick red book, "This is the West High directory, I'll randomly pick a girl thats our age and tell you the number, then you call her and ask her out. Okay?"

Troy groaned, "Fine. Just don't pick a total freak!" Chad, Jason and Ryan were just sitting on the couch eating potato chips as they watched in amusement.

Sharpay closed her eyes and opened the directory and placed her finger on the page. Then she opened her eyes and read what her finger pointed to, "Gabriella Montez (905)588-3827 Okay Troy, start dialling,"

Meanwhile at the Montez residence, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson and Gabriella Montez were having one of their weekly slumber parties.

* * *

"Gabriella, you never take any risks, you're just so unadventurous and predictable!" her friends complained.

"Well, you guys aren't so exciting either!" Gabriella replied as she painted her fingernails.

"Lets have some fun, whenever a risk or challenge comes up- we have to take it, whatever is exciting we'll do it, just as long as it's not wrong or life-threatening," Taylor suggested.

The girls nodded and responded, "Deal" The girls shook hands and continued their manicures. Just then the phone started to ring. Gabriella ran over to the phone and picked up.

Gabriella is regular font and** Troy is Bold font.**

"Hello"

"**Hi, is Gabriella Montez there?"**

"Yea, I'm Gabriella"

"**Hey Gabriella, I'm Troy Bolton, i was wondering maybe if you would like to go out with me sometime?"**

Gabriella was just about to decline when she remembered the deal "Um, sure."

"**How bout we go to the New Mexico Dance tomorrow?"**

"Okay. But what's the New Mexico Dance? I just moved here last month."

"**Oh it's this event that's held in "NM Restaurant" where you eat and dance than you go outside on the beach to watch fireworks."**

"That sounds so fun, so do you want to meet at the restaurant at around 5:00 o'clock?"

"**Yea thats good, well see ya then!"**

"Hold on, how do we know each other? Do we go to the same school?"

"**Um... well no, I go to East High."**

"Then how do you know me?"

Troy didn't want to tell her about Sharpay's dare so he simply answered **"My friend knows you and told me your number."**

"Oh okay then. Well I'll see you Saturday!"

"**Yea, Bye!"**

"See ya!"

"Taylor, Kelsi! This Saturday I'm going out with Troy Bolton, a complete stranger, is that exciting enough for you?!" Gabriella told her friends as she started painted her toenails.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella!, Troy Bolton?!? As in _the_ Troy Bolton, he's the captain of East High's basketball team, he's real cute," informed Taylor as she stood up.

"Wow he must be pretty popular if people from West High know him. Now i'm really nervous. Can you guys just come to the dance with me so you can make sure i don't make a total fool of myself, you can just hang around the restaurant and do whatever you want?"

"Okay, a dance sounds like fun anyways," said Kelsi as she blow her fingernails to make them dry faster.

"Hey guys what should I wear tomorrow for my date?"

"You should totally wear that red, black and white floral dress with the black lace straps that we bought last weekend." suggested Taylor. **(A/N - The dress is in my profile)**

"You can also wear your black/white hoop earrings and those short black heels you have," Kelsi added.

"Thanks guys, i'm really tired, so let's go to sleep," Gabriella starting walking towards her bed.

On both sides of town, both teenagers were extremely nervous. Little did they know that tomorrow would be a day they would never forget.


	2. The first date

**A/N- Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated for awhile, but I just got 2 puppies (they're sooo cute) so I've been really busy lately. All of the links to the girls' outfits and the beach restaurant are on my profile, so check it out!**

Today was the day of the New Mexico Dance. Troy, Jason and Chad were playing basketball outside when Troy started to complain, "You guys, what if my date's annoying, or really really unusual, or a freak or you know really.. not good?"

"Well what did she sound like on the phone?" asked Jason.

"She sounded alright... actually she sounded pretty nice, but what if she's not!?!."

"Stop worrying dude, if you see her and you don't like her, this is what you'll do: when she goes up to you and says _'Are you Troy Bolton',_ you'll point to Ryan and say _'That guy over there with the funky hat is Troy Bolton but if anyone asks he'll say he's Ryan Evans, but he's actually Troy'_ Then Ryan will be stuck with her and you can be free! Free like a bird!!," Chad suggested while flapping his arms. Troy and Jason just stood there staring at Chad and his preposterous plan.

"What?!? I think it's a fantastic plan, one of the best I ever thought of!" Chad defended as he placed his hands on his hips. Just then Troy's mom walked outside, "Boys, its 4:20! Maybe you guys should start getting ready for the dance!"

"Okay mom! We'll get ready after one more game!"

* * *

At Gabriella's house.

"Gabs, go put on your dress so Taylor and I can do your hair and makeup," Kelsi suggested. Gabriella quickly stepped into her bathroom and put her dress on, then she walked back into her bedroom.

"You look so great in that dress Gabby! And after we do your hair and makeup, you'll look so fabulous!"Taylor complimented.

Half an hour later the girls finished Gabriella's makeup and hair. They decided on natural looking makeup and they put her hair in a half-pony tied with a white ribbon.

"Woah, Gabriella you look stunning!" Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella looked at the mirror and gasped, "Thank you guys so so so so much!"

Taylor laughed, "Hey! It's what best friends are for!"

Gabriella smiled slyly, "Kelsi! Taylor! Go put on your dresses so **I** can do your makeup!"

Taylor wore a navy polka dot spaghetti strap dress and her hair was straighten held with a white headband. Kelsi wore a black embroidered mesh dress and her hair was in a messy bun. They started walking down the stairs to the front door when Mrs.Montez stopped them and started taking pictures, "You girls look so lovely,"

"Thank you mama. Remember you don't have to pick us up, you just have to bring us there, we're walking to Kelsi's house after the dance for a sleepover. Her house is just around the corner from the restaurant."

"Okay girls, lets head out, its almost five o clock."

* * *

The guys arrived at the restaurant at 4:50 o clock. "Lets go find a table," Jason suggested as he started walking, "Wait are we all going to sit together at a big table, or are you and your date sitting at a separate table?"

"Well, we can just wait till Gabriella gets here and ask her," Troy suggested.

Just then the three girls entered the restaurant and started looking for a certain Troy Bolton. But that wasn't very easy since only Taylor knew how he looked like. "Gabi There he is! With two other guys!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute! What do I do? What do I say? WAIT! How do I look," Gabriella asked worriedly while checking herself over.

"Just go up to him, ask if he's Troy-he'll say yes, then say hello and introduce yourself." Kelsi instructed, "And Gabriella, you look really really really good." Gabriella nodded then smiled and started walking slowly towards the guys.

-**Troy's POV**-

I was talking to Chad and Jason when a gorgeous brunette walked towards us.

"Hi, are you by any chance Troy Bolton?" she asked me.

"Yes I am" I answered.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, your date." she said smiling.

_-Note to Self- make sure I thank Sharpay for daring me to ask out a complete stranger _

"Did you come alone?" I questioned her.

"No, I came with my two friends, would you like to meet them?" she replied/asked. I nodded as she walked away and came back with her friends. At that moment I remembered Chad and Jason who were standing next to me smiling, "Oh I forgot to introduce my friends, Jason Cross and Chad Danforth"

They exchanged greetings and then she started to introduce her friends, "These are my best friends, Kelsi Nielson and Taylor McKessie."

"Do you all want to eat together?," I suggested.

"They're are only tables fit for four people, so why don't Troy and Gabriella sit together, and then me, Jason, Taylor and Kelsi will sit together," Chad said.

We all nodded in agreement.

-**END OF POV**-

-**Gabriella's POV**-

After we ordered our meals, I decided to start a conversation.

"Troy I hear you're the big basketball star at your school," I smiled at him

He smiled back and replied, "Yea that's me, I've been playing basketball since I was really little, my dad plays too, actually he's the basketball coach of East High."

"That should be interesting," I said as I took a sip of my cream soda.

"Its not too bad, just have to work a load harder," he sighed, "Enough about me, lets hear about you."

"Well I'm on the decathlon team as well as Taylor and I'm also the captain of West High's girls' volleyball team," I stated proudly.** (A/N- I know Gabriella isn't really the captain of the volleyball team, but in this story she is.)**

"Oh, pretty, smart, _and_ athletic," Troy smiled widely at me.

I was about to rely, but then our meals came. For me spagetti and meatballs. And for Troy chicken wings and fries.

"You know what bugs me? Girls that just order a tiny salad or a small glass of water. It's not like they'll gain twenty pounds from just eating a burger," Troy smirked at me.

"Well ever think that maybe they're just not very hungry,_ or_ is it possible that they don't like burgers _or_that they're vegetarians, you can't just assume something so quickly," I grinned.

"You know, you should join the debate team too, I think you'll do very well there," he suggested in a joking manner.

"Yea I should, you know it's my life long dream to be on the debate team," I said sarcastically as he started to laugh.

We kept on talking and joking as we ate our meals. But then I looked out the window and saw how beautiful everything looked and I could hear music playing outside. I just had to go outside.

**END OF POV**

Just as Troy finished his meal, he felt Gabriella's hand in his dragging him along lightly, "Come on Troy! Lets go on the beach."

Gabriella was staring at the sky, it wasn't dark yet so the sky displayed shades of pink,blue, and purple swirled together to create a breathtaking sight. But Troy wasn't looking at the atmosphere, he was looking at Gabriella. "Troy, isn't it beautiful," she smiled still looking up.

"Yes it is," he answered, but his eyes all over Gabriella. Troy then moved his head until he was glancing towards all the dancing couples.

"Gabriella, would you like to dance with me?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to," she said placing her hand in his. They walked hand-in-hand towards the music until they reached all the other couples. Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's waist while her arms were settled around his neck.

They both swayed along with the music as Troy lightly moved Gabriella's head so it rested on his chest. They danced to slow songs, fast songs, basically most of the songs till the sky started to fade.

"Gabriella, the fireworks are about to start, lets go sit on the lifeguard chair so we get a better view," he suggested.

They both walked over to the stairs and up the ladder till they reached the top. On top of the chair they're was a fairly small blue blanket that Troy pushed towards the side until he saw Gabriella shivering. He quickly arranged the blanket so it was on top of Gabriella. The blanket was not big enough to fully cover both Troy and Gabriella.

"Aren't you cold," she asked worried.

"I'm a little cold but I'll be alright," he said as he looked ahead. Gabriella moved over towards Troy and put the blanket in between them.

"Hey, what kind of date would a be if I let you freeze to death," Gabriella smirked at him.

"Not a very good one," he said laughing. He was no longer cold, cause now he had Gabriella extremely close by him and a blanket over them.

Right then the fireworks began, they were so magnificent, fireworks of all kinds of forms and colours. Gabriella and Troy seemed to really enjoy the fireworks but would repetitively glance at one another, all the lights glistening on their faces. The show ended with an astonishing rainbow-coloured firework. Everyone applauded and cheered. At that moment Gabriella and Troy turned their heads to look at each other and smiled. Without saying a word their lips connected creating a soft and gentle kiss.


	3. New Couple in Town

**Chapter 3**

_**At Kelsi's house**_ (Afterwards the New Mexico dance)

"You guys today was like the best night of my life!" Gabriella smiled at her two best friends, "So how was your night?"

"First you have to tell us about your oh-so-special night, then we'll tell you about ours."

"Deal. Well during dinner we were just talking and joking around. Then we danced for the next couple hours or so; it was so much fun! Then the fireworks started so we sat on the lifeguard chair to watch. And then it started to get pretty cold outside so Troy gave me a blanket, but I saw that he was cold so I moved right beside him and we shared the blanket together. Afterwards the fireworks ended and we kissed! Oh my gosh, it was so great! But then we heard Chad calling out for Troy, so we climbed down the chair, he gave me his number and I gave him mine."

"Oh my gosh, you kissed _the_ Troy Bolton," Kelsi said as she sat on her bed.

"Okay now we'll tell you about our night," Taylor smiled, "We were eating dinner having a really great time when the music started playing and Jason asked Kelsi to dance. So they danced while Chad and I just talked... maybe a little flirting."

"Or a lot of flirting," Kelsi added.

"Perhaps... so next Chad and I decided to go dance with Kelsi and Jason. Then we all watched the fireworks and exchanged e-mails and stuff like that. Then the boys left to go look for Troy," Taylor sighed as she finished her summary of the evening.

"So I guess we all had a pretty good night."

* * *

**_At Jason's house_**

"So Troy, we hardly saw you all night, how was your date?" Jason asked, "Was Gabriella freaky, annoying or unusual like you were afraid of?"

"No none of that, she was amazing," Troy smiled as he dazed off.

"Somebody really likes Gabriella!" teased Jason in a singing voice.

"Who really likes Gabriella?!? You? Troy? Who? Tell Me!" Chad demanded totally clueless of the situation.

"Uh Chad, are you okay?" Jason patted Chad on the back, "Cause it's pretty obvious that Troy likes Gabriella a lot._"_

"I knew that," Chad nodded, "So Troy when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know yet. I don't even know if she likes me," Troy shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she likes you as much as you like her. Why don't you just ask Gabriella to bring Kelsi and Taylor and we'll all go to the beach together," Jason suggested.

"You guys just want to see Kelsi and Taylor again," Troy joked.

"Maybe," Chad smiled, "What's wrong with that?"

"K, I'll call Gabriella now."

* * *

"Hey girls, we have plans for today!" Gabriella screamed as she hung up the phone.

"What are we doing?" Taylor asked right away.

"We're going to the beach with Troy, Chad and Jason after lunch, It's going to be so much fun!," Gabriella grinned.

Taylor shouted excitedly, "Really?! Then less talking, more beautifying!"

* * *

The guys decided to walk to the beach because it was near Jason's house meanwhile the girls drove Taylor's black convertible.

"Hey look girls they're over there!" Kelsi waved at the boys. Before they walked over to them, the girls smoothed out their pretty sundresses Taylor picked out and made sure the bikinis were under their outfits comfortably.

"Hey guys," Gabriella greeted as Taylor and Kelsi smiled brightly, "Ready to have loads of fun?"

"Oh you know it! I can't wait, lets go!" Chad grinned.

The group had a such a blast, they practically did everything they planned to and more. They had water wars, went swimming, built sandcastles, danced around the beach listening to loud music, annoyed their surroundings, played beach volleyball, went surfing, got a tan, hunted for seashells and had a delicious dinner.

After the day's event the group was just sitting around a bonfire along the side of the beach roasting marshmallows.

"Oh my gosh, I've never been so tired in my whole entire life!" Taylor complained

"I know what you mean, I feel as if my legs are going to fall right off," added Kelsi as she placed a marshmallow on a stick.

"Oh my gosh you guys I forgot my bag and my towel back there, I'm just going to go get them. Be right back!" said Gabriella as she stood up.

"Wait I'll come with you," Troy started walking beside Gabriella.

"You know you didn't have to walk with me, I'm sure you'd rather be at the bonfire," Gabriella whispered kindly.

"Actually I'd rather be here walking with you," Troy smiled as Gabriella blushed furiously.

She then turned to face troy, "I love the beach, I don't know why. I just do ever since I was a little kid I adored this place, my parents would always bring me here."

Troy nodded, "I always come here when I need to relax and want some peace and quiet."

"I know what you mean, this beach doesn't get a lot of visitors. Most people go to the new beach down by the school," Gabriella sighed, "But I think thats a good thing, less people equals more tranquility."

"Hey Gabriella, may I ask you something?" Troy asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I know its really soon and you can say no if you'd like. It's just that you're single and I'm single, also we've been on like a date before. So maybe, potentially, you know...," Troy continued stuttering.

"Troy, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Possibly, that depends on your answer. If your answer is yes, that's what I'm asking. But if your answer is no, you totally completely misunderstood me."

After that string of words, Gabriella stood on her toes and gave Troy a gentle kiss on the lips, "Does that answer your question?"


	4. A New Discovering

**Chapter 4**

_A/N- In the previous chapter, I meant to write Taylor instead of Sharpay, but if you click back now I already changed it. Thanks LIL BIT 101 for telling me. In this chapter, Sharpay comes back in the story and there's not so much Taylor. Anyways here's chapter 4! Its kinda short though, but filled with drama._

Troy and Gabriella have been going out for about two weeks now. But only Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, knew about this couple.

"Hey Taylor I have to go, my mom wants me home before dinner," Gabriella waved goodbye.

"Wait hold on! You forgot to tell me about your date with Troy yesterday," Taylor pouted.

"It was so much fun! We went to an amusement park, oh my gosh all the roller coasters, rides and the water park!" Gabriella smiled, "And he also gave me his sweater to wear because I was kinda cold, so I have to drop by his house on the way back home and return it to him."

"Oh la la, well then you better get going and see your boyfriend," Taylor teased.

"Okay bye Tay!"

* * *

Little did Gabriella know was that Troy wasn't home alone, Sharpay, Zeke and Chad were over at his house to help out his parents with something.

Gabriella drove up the driveway of the Bolton household and starting walking up to the door.

Slowly she walked up to the door, Troy's blue sweater in her hands.

_knock. knock. knock._

Promptly the door opened and out came a blonde smiling widely.

"Hello, I'm looking for Troy, is he here by any chance?" Gabriella asked politely.

Sharpay replied jubilantly, "Um, he's helping his dad with something right now but you can come in if you'd like?"

"I can't, my mom told me to come home as soon as I was done, I was just dropping by to give him his sweater he forgot,"Gabriella handed her the blue sweater in her hands.

"I'll give him this as soon as I see him,"

"Okay thanks," said Gabriella as she started to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name so I can tell Troy?" Sharpay asked the brunette before she left.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Hold on. Gabriella Montez, where have I heard that name before?? Let me think.." Sharpay said as she tapped her foot repetitively, "Oh my gosh I remember, you were the girl we dared Troy to ask out! How could I not remember, he was so reluctant!"

Instantly a face full of shock and sadness appeared on Gabriella. "You did what? You mean first you dared him , then you had to force him to go out with me?!"

"Yeah that's basically what happened," Sharpay nodded, "So how did the date go?"

"It went alright I guess, I better get going. Bye"

Silently and sorrowfully Gabriella drove away in disappointment.


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- Hey everybody, It's a new month so I decided to post some new chapters for some of my stories. This chapter is kinda long but I think it's alright. By the way I'm thinking that there might only be a few chapters left in this story. But I don't know yet.. **

Gabriella wiped the tears off her face as she entered her house. The fact that Troy asked her out, all beacause of a dare just broke her heart.

"Mom I'm home," she exclaimed as she started to walk up the stairs to get to her room.

"Gabby, dinner is almost ready," her mother replied.

The instant Gabriella took a step in her pale blue room she fell onto her bed and dialed her phone. She decided to call her best friends Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey Taylor, is Kelsi still at your house?"

"Yup, we're just watching a movie," Taylor nodded even though Gabriella couldn't see her, "What's wrong Gabs? It sounds like you were just crying."

"Yea I was crying earlier today and I feel like I'm going to start crying now. Taylor, can you guys come over? I really need you guys right now. I'm so confused."

"Sure, we'll be at your house at your house in like an hour cause I have to wait till my parents come back till we can leave."

"Thanks so much Tay."

Gabriella hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to go eat her dinner. During her meal she hardly said a word. She replied to her mom's questions in only short answers. But when there was a knock on the door she excused herself and quickly scurried to the door.

"Hi Kelsi, Hey Taylor. Lets go up to my room, I have to tell you something," Gabriella said.

They all rushed up into Gabriella's room and sat on her bed as Gabriella retold her day's events. She told them every little detail about Troy's dare.

"He got dared! That's the only reason he asked you out?! That JERK! I thought he knew you through a friend?!" Kelsi yelled as she shook her head.

"That's what I thought too, but I guess I was wrong. But do you know what really ticks me off? The fact that Troy wouldn't tell me himself when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Sharpay had to tell me," Gabriella said sadly, "What should I do? Should I confront him, ignore him, or get revenge on him?"

"I think you should just ignore him and if he asks you what's wrong you confront him and hear what he has to say."

"Okay. Can we go to park, I feel like going to the swings. Or to the beach and watch the sun go down. Either one will make me feel better," Gabriella smiled.

"Lets go the park cause we just went to the beach."

The girls grabbed their sweaters as they exited the Montez household. After about five minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. They raced to the playground and starting swinging up and down. Laughter filled the air as each one of them reached higher and higher. Taylor looked out and at the basketball court she saw some familiar guys taking free throws. None other than Jason Cross, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton.

"GABRIELLA! KELSI! STOP SWINGING RIGHT THIS MOMENT!!" Taylor yelled as she hopped off the swings. The girls quickly mirrored Taylor's actions and stopped swinging.

"No need to scream Taylor, we're _right_ here. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Take a look to your left and you'll find out!" Taylor pointed towards the boys.

"Oh my gosh! What am I going to do! Am I suppose to confront him? Or ignore him?" Gabriella said as she ran her fingers through her flowing brown curls.

"Gabriella, you're going to walk past them, if Troy notices you; talk to him and then confront him. Just get it over with. So, where do you want us to wait for you?" Kelsi asked.

"Um, well the guys might see you, so why don't you just walk back to my house and I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Gabi I don't know, is it safe for you to walk home alone during the evening?" Taylor asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. He might not even notice me! If that happens then I'll be home in like seven minutes."

"Okay, bye Gabriella," Taylor and Kelsi hugged her, "And good luck."

Gabriella sat on a swing until th,e girls were out of view. She got up and checked herself over. Even though she only wore a short jean skirt, a black tanktop, a thin white sweater and hardly any make-up, she still looked magnificent. She slowly walked towards the basketball court but making sure she wasn't too close otherwise Troy would wonder why she hadn't detected him. She looked straight making sure the guys wouldn't see her looking at them.

Now she was only about six metres away from them so she quickly glanced at them. Gabriella noticed Troy whispering to his friends and start to run towards her so she immediately turned her head back around. He walked up to her and hugged her waist from behind.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy smiled at her, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I was just taking a walk and decided to go on the swings for awhile," Gabriella said as she looked up into his eyes. When he smiled at her, his eyes were so mesmerizing. It didn't help one bit that all he was wearing was a white wife-beater and shorts. This just made it even harder to confront him.

Thoughts began to fill her head and she started to become very overwhelmed. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks but she breathed in to prevent it from happening.

"Gabs what's wrong?" Troy asked genuinely as he held both her hands.

"Troy, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Why didn't you tell me about the dare," Gabriella whispered, "That you were dared to ask me out."

"Well, honestly when Sharpay dared me, I didn't think the date would go so well. I didn't know that after just one dare I would have such a beautiful, athletic, smart and kind girlfriend. I just thought it wouldn't matter if we really loved each other, that we would think it was just fate that brought us together. I'm really sorry Ella, please forgive me," Troy pouted which caused Gabriella to giggle.

"Okay Troy, I forgive you," Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips, "And by the way, when did you start calling me Ella?"

"Do you not want me to call you that? Because I can stop"

"No I love it, now _only _you can call me that," she said as he gave her a hug. They continued to stay in that position comfortably as Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest.

"I'd love to stay here with you Troy, but I better get going. I don't really want to walk home when it gets darker," Gabriella pulled away.

"I'll walk you home. I don't want you to walk home all alone," Troy nodded.

"No Troy it's okay, you don't have to do that. And Jason and Chad are probably waiting for you."

"It's no problem at all, you're my girlfriend I want you to be safe. Anyways we're sleeping over at Chad's house and his house is like one block away from yours. So now you have no choice at all.," Troy grinned, "Now I'm just going to go tell the guys, be right back."

Once Troy told the guys, the couple began to walk to her house, hand in hand. After two minutes of silence Troy asked Gabriella a question that just popped in his mind, "How did you find out about the dare?"

"I went to your house earlier today to return your sweater. Sharpay opened the door and started telling me everything. She said you were really reluctant and unwilling."

"If I knew you would be my date, I would have been so happy and thrilled," Troy smirked, "And remind me to kill Sharpay for telling you about the dare."

"Now Troy, there's no need for violence. Even if she has a _really_ big mouth,"Gabriella laughed, "Oh this is my house, thanks for walking me home."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

Gabriella was about to walk into her house, when she turned around and kissed Troy on the lips. Troy began to deepen it creating a very passionate and earth-shattering kiss. They started to get out of breath, so very slowly they broke apart as they each quietly muttered a 'wow'.

"Good night Troy."

"Sweet Dreams Gabriella."


	6. Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: It's sad... I don't own High School Musical. **

**A/N- I'm so so sorry for not updating quicker but I've been so overwhelmed with my first year of high school, all the projects, tests, and the exams coming up. But I will update and probably finish up this story soon. **

**Chapter 6**

The moonlight beamed through the window as Gabriella stepped into her house feeling happy as ever. She ran joyfully into her room and smiled at her two friends, "Hey Kelsi, Hello Taylor!"

Kelsi turned her head to face Taylor, "Wow something good must of happened because she looks a little **too** happy."

"I agree with you Kelsi. Gabriella Montez, SPILL! What happened between you and Troy?"

Gabriella began to explain everything as the smile remained on her face.

"Aww he said that?! That's so sweet. I'm glad you guys are back together," Kelsi nodded.

"I just can't believe Troy Bolton, big basketball star, would date someone like me. Like seriously guys besides being captain of the volleyball team I'm in the math and science club! I'm also a in musicals with Sharpay and Ryan Evans! I'm like a athletic geeky singer and I'm kind of unpopular," Gabriella said disappointedly, the smile being replaced with a frown, "He should be dating a beautiful talented cheerleader... not me."

"Gabriella, you're nice, gorgeous and you're so not unpopular. Tons of girls at West High are your friends, not only in the athletic department but in the education department too So be confident and proud of who you are," Kelsi said boldly.

"Kelsi's right. And Gabs, don't think like that, if he didn't like you he definitely would not have said all those things to you at the park. Don't think about who deserves each other more, think that you both deserve each other equally cause you're both great people and make a such an perfect couple," Taylor reassured.

"But what if this was all part of the dare, what if he wasn't just dared to ask me out...? What if it was part of the dare to keep me as his girlfriend, then humiliate me?!" Gabriella began hyperventilating, "Maybe I should just end it between us two, or ask my mom to move to a different country and change my identity! Then I would never have to see him again!"

"Gabriella! You're overreacting. Just calm down, and breathe in and out," Kelsi sighed, "Troy Bolton is not that kind of person, Jason and Chad say he's a really cool guy. And NOT as in "stuck up" cool; As in a kind, supportive cool."

"Really?" Gabriella asked as her friends nodded, "Thanks so much guys, I just felt a little overwhelmed."

"Don't worry it's what friends are for," Taylor smiled, "Now are you ready to hear the plans?"

Gabriella asked confused,"Uh.. what plans?"

"Jason, Chad, Taylor & I were talking recently and we thought of a great idea. We are all going to go to Chad's for a massive sleepover. His family is like really rich. They own a stunning mansion and we're allowed to have the sleepover in their humongous basement which has multiple big screen TV's with surround sound, tons of comfy furniture, a colossal kitchen with tons of yummy food, and like soo much more. And right outside there's tons of space, a hot tub, a giant swimming pool with a really cool side and a trampoline! It's like so amazing!"

"By the way Gabs, this is all going to be tomorrow and the day after because Chad's little brother has a soccer tournament and Chad's parents say they trust and expect us to be responsible while they're away. Isn't this so exciting?!"

"It's definitely exciting, we have to make sure that we bring everything we need and to have clothes that make us look gorgeous," Gabriella squealed, "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi talked about the outfits they would wear, the things they were going to bring, and what they were going to do during tomorrow's event. Afterwards they decided to watch "Hairspray".

A couple hours later Taylor and Kelsi had to leave but they made sure to have arrangements for the massive sleepover at Chad's. "So we'll meet here at Gabi's in the morning, get ready and everything. And then walk over to Chad's house. Guys, It's definitely going to be an unforgettable time," Taylor laughed and they all went their separate ways.

As Gabriella walked up the stairs back to her room, she decided to read before she went to sleep. As she turned the page of her book she was startled by the sound of a knock on her balcony door. She slowly walked to the curtain and peeked to see what made the sound. And there he stood, with his hands in his jean pockets. She quickly opened the door and watched as he walked into her room.

"Troy what are you doing here at 2:00 in the middle of the night?!" she whispered to him.

He just simply smirked and replied, "What? Is bad for a guy to want to see his beautiful girlfriend?"

"No its not, it was just a little unexpected. By the way, aren't you suppose to be somewhere?," she hinted.

"Yea, right here with you," he said as he sat on her bed bringing her along with him.

"Aha very funny, but I meant a certain best friend with bushy hair..."

"Gosh Gabriella, I already said here with you," he nudged her.

Gabriella faked shock, "Excuse me, I do not have bushy hair!"

He was about to respond when she stood up, ran to her radio, and turned up the volume "Oh my goodness. Its 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada and it's the candlelight version too, I love this song."

"In that case, Gabriella Montez, would you like to dance," Troy smiled as he held out his hand towards her.

"I'd love to," she said as they started to sway with the music. Gabriella rested her head on his chest with her arms around his neck. As the song played the couple smiled and only kept their eyes on each other swaying along with the music.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive **_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life 

_**  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall **_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life 

When the song ended, the two were still holding each other, looking lovingly into each other's eyes as they met for a soft kiss.

"That song's not too bad" Troy said pulling back, caressing her cheek.

Gabriella looked up at him slowly, her mind still drifting from the incredible feeling of his lips on hers.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well I'm glad that you're glad," he said pulling her a little bit closer.

"Well it's great that we're all glad, but shouldn't you be going back to Chad's soon? " Gabriella told him and he pouted.

"Way to ruin a moment Gabriella," Troy rested his forehead on hers, "Okay I guess I'll get going. But one more thing.."

Troy leaned down again and kissed her again savoring every single second of it. They pulled back for air and Troy let go of her walking towards the balcony door, "Good night Ella, I'll see you tomorrow at Chad's".

When her balcony door closed, a cold gust of wind came in swiftly. It made her suddenly miss the presence and warmth of her boyfriend. But then Gabriella thought of tomorrow and smiled. She couldn't wait till the sleepover.


End file.
